Call Me
by Chisana Yuri
Summary: Ditinggal Sungmin ke Jepang dalam keadaan khawatir, kesal dan cemburu membuat Kyuhyun nyaris gila. Apalagi saat akhirnya Kyuhyun menghubungi Sungmin, Sungmin justru tidak mengangkatnya. Ada apa sebenarnya? "Dia bukan tipe penyabar, pecinta game, dan barusan orang itu mengatakan dia merindukanku sampai tiga kali dan menyuruhku pulang besok."


**Title : Call Me**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and Other**

**Warning : Fluff, TYPO(s)**

**Type : Oneshot**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

.

Kelihatannya Kyuhyun akan membanting ponselnya sebentar lagi jika panggilannya tetap tidak ditanggapi oleh seseorang di ujung sana. Ia bukan orang yang sabar memang, apalagi ia sudah mencoba sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Setengah jam mungkin belum terlalu lama bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi bagi Kyuhyun, ini seperti malapetaka. Katakan Kyuhyun berlebihan, tapi ia bersumpah kalau dirinya sangat khawatir.

"Masih belum diangkat?" tanya Eunhyuk yang mulai kasihan melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak berhenti mencoba. Belum lagi melihat posisi Kyuhyun yang mulai aneh. Setengah jam yang lalu ia masih melihat Kyuhyun duduk rapi di sofa sambil menelpon, sekarang pemuda dengan suara bagus itu sudah tiduran dengan kepala menggantung di pinggir sofa.

"Kalau sudah diangkat aku pasti sudah bicara dengan dia," kata Kyuhyun ketus. Dia agak kesal pada hyungnya yang satu ini. Pasalnya sekitar dua jam yang lalu ia menangkap Eunhyuk sedang berbincang dengan Sungmin lewat ponsel. Sekarang, saat dia yang menghubungi Sungmin, tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali. Menyebalkan.

"Sungmin-hyung sudah bilang kalau dia baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun-ah. Tenang saja," kata Eunhyuk mencoba berbicara dengan Kyuhyun lagi. Ditinggal berdua dengan Kyuhyun mau tidak mau membuat Eunhyuk terpaksa menghadapi Kyuhyun versi bad mood sendirian. Jangan tanya berapa kali Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada tidak enak padanya.

"Pergi sana, Hyung. Makan atau tidur, atau apapun sana." Kyuhyun akhirnya mengusir Eunhyuk dari ruang utama di dorm mereka. Membuat Eunhyuk terpaksa melangkahkan kakinya kesal ke arah dapur.

"Hyung," kata Kyuhyun keras, membuat Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya. Eunhyuk yang berharap Kyuhyun akan minta maaf karena sudah mengusirnya hanya bisa tersenyum miris saat melihat Kyuhyun dengan tergesa duduk dengan tegap di sofa. Sepertinya panggilannya sudah ditanggapi oleh Sungmin. Paling tidak, itu akan berhenti membuatnya bad mood dan marah-marah seperti wanita hamil.

"Hai, Kyu," balas Sungmin singkat.

"Aku menghubungimu berkali-kali, mengirimu pesan berkali-kali, tidak ada satupun yang kau tanggapi. Kemana saja?" cecar Kyuhyun cepat.

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar Sungmin tertawa disana. Mau tidak mau itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit lega. Paling tidak Sungmin tidak sedang dalam kondisi mengkhawatirkan.

"Kamar mandi," jawab Sungmin di sela tawanya.

"Tiga puluh menit?"

"Hmm... Baiklah, tadi aku keluar sebentar sebelum ke kamar mandi."

"Keluar?"

"Mengurus beberapa hal untuk latihan musikal besok."

Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus membalas apa, sebelum ini ia punya banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan pada Sungmin, tapi setelah mendengar suara Sungmin, rasanya semua kata-katanya jadi tidak beraturan.

"Aku senang kau melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik, Kyuhyunie. Penampilanmu dengan Henry dan Taemin luar biasa di Music Bank."

"Memang kau menonton, Hyung?"

Jeda sebentar. Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin tidak menonton aksi panggungnya. Ia tahu jadwal Sungmin di Jepang sangat padat. Tidak mungkin ia sempat menonton. Biarlah Sungmin merasa menyesal setelah ini, toh Kyuhyun memang sangat ingin mendengar Sungmin meminta maaf padanya sekarang. Karena tidak menonton penampilannya. Karena membuatnya menunggu. ...Karena membuatnya merindukannya.

"Aku belum menontonnya. Tapi, Eunhyuk mengatakan kau hebat. Dan aku yakin itu berarti kau benar-benar hebat," balas Sungmin dengan nada semangat, membuat Kyuhyun mendengus tidak suka. "Nanti malam aku akan menontonnya. Kau kirimkan saja link untuk menontonnya, Kyu."

"Hyung, bagaimana kakimu?" Kyuhyun memilih memutar arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kyuhyun meremas sofa di bawahnya. Jawaban itu memang melegakan, tapi kalau mengingat lagi postingan Sungmin tentang kakinya yang bengkak, itu membuat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kakimu bagaimana, Lee Sungmin? Tidak kelihatan baik saat kulihat di blogmu."

Sungmin, di lain pihak, menangkap nada serius di suara Kyuhyun. Ia yakin jawabannya tadi tidak memuaskan Kyuhyun. Tapi, apa yang harus ia katakan? Kenyataannya memang ia sudah bisa beraktivitas dengan cukup baik dengan kakinya walaupun...

"Masih sakit. Aku masih kesulitan berjalan dengan benar. Tapi, sekarang sudah lebih baik. Orang-orang disini sangat baik dan selalu membantuku. Aku benar-benar merasa baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun puas dengan jawaban yang ia dengar. Ini yang ia inginkan. Saat dimana Sungmin-hyungnya jujur padanya.

"Sungmin-hyung, aku merindukanmu," kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. "Bolehkah aku menjemputmu di bandara saat kau pulang dari Jepang?"

Terdengar tawa Sungmin dari ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau sedang tidak ada pekerjaan, aku akan sangat senang kalau kau mau menjemputku. Dan pastikan kau bisa menggendongku saat itu kalau aku jatuh lagi." Suara Sungmin terdengar sangat lembut. Kyuhyun menangkap tawa Sungmin lagi disela kalimat terakhirnya.

"Dan," kata Sungmin lagi. "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Kau sedang apa, Hyung?" kata Kyuhyun lagi. Moodnya sudah membaik sekarang.

"Baru selesai mandi. Aku mau tidur sebenarnya, tapi kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan kalau ngobrol sebentar denganmu."

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu."

"Aku tahu, Kyu. Aku juga. Kau seperti tidak pernah kutinggal pergi jauh saja," balas Sungmin pura-pura kesal.

"Tidak pernah saat kau sakit begini, Hyung. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu," jawab Kyuhyun jujur. Ia sekarang beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Keadaan di ruangan ini mulai berisik karena Ryeowook sudah pulang dari Sukira bersama Siwon.

"Sudah kukatakan tidak perlu khawatir. Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja. Aku justru lebih khawatir padamu. Tapi, kelihatannya kau sudah besar dan bisa melakukan semua hal sendirian." Sungmin tertawa lagi. Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan jawaban Sungmin sekarang. Terdengar seperti sindiran di telinganya.

"Kau juga sibuk sendiri di Jepang. Sampai tidak pernah meneleponku. Selalu aku duluan yang menelepon. Bahkan pesanku jarang kau balas," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada ketus.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu meneleponku. Kalau memang tidak mau menelepon, ya tidak perlu meneleponku, kan?" balas Sungmin dingin karena menangkap nada tidak menyenangkan di suara Kyuhyun.

'Lee Sungmin, kau ini...'

"Ini bukan tentang mau atau tidak, Hyung. Kau disana, di Jepang sana, sama sekali tidak memberi kabar padaku. Kau menghubungi Eunhyuk sebelum ini dan menanyakan kabarku lewat dia. Kalau memang ingin tahu keadaanku, kenapa tidak langsung meneleponku?"

"Eunhyuk yang meneleponku dan dia yang memberi tahu keadaanmu. Aku tidak bertanya."

"Lebih parah lagi. Kau sama sekali tidak peduli padaku."

Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya. Berbicara dengan Sungmin malah membuatnya makin kesal. Kenapa Sungmin jadi menyebalkan begini?

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan menuju dapur. Tepat setelah ia membuka pintu, Siwon memanggilnya, meminta dirinya bergabung bersama Eunhyuk, Siwon dan Ryeowook.

"Apa?" kata Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kau lihat foto ini? Kurasa Sungmin-hyung sudah sehat. Benat-benar hebat," puji Siwon pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun melihat foto yang Siwon tunjukkan padanya. Terlihat seperti foto biasa. Sungmin dengan wajah imutnya, dengan senyum manisnya, kaus putihnya, teman—

'Oh, dia berpelukan dengan laki-laki,' batin Kyuhyun kaget saat melihat foto lain. Ia melihat foto yang lain lagi dan menemukan laki-laki yang sama berdiri di samping Sungmin, menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya pada jari telunjuk Sungmin. Ekspresi mereka sungguh... Oh, tidak. Ada satu lagi, _eye contact_ mereka di belakang punggung pemeran utama wanita.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menutup paksa laptop yang entah milik siapa di depannya dengan suara keras dan mengundang teriakan dari Siwon. Mungkin laptop itu miliknya.

"Ada apa sih? Bukannya tadi kau bilang Kyuhyun sudah tidak bad mood?" tanya Siwon pada Eunhyuk.

Dengan cepat Eunhyuk menjawab tidak tahu.

"Dia sedang cemburu pada laki-laki yang jadi lawan main Sungmin-hyung," kata Ryeowook serius. Daritadi ia memperhatikan arah pandangan Kyuhyun dan dengan cepat ia tahu kalau laki-laki dengan jas berwarna gelap menangkap perhatiannya.

"Wah, mereka bisa bertengkar setelah ini," balas Siwon khawatir.

"Tenang saja, taruhan padaku. Pada akhirnya, pasti Kyuhyun yang menyesal dan mengemis maaf dari Sungmin-hyung." Eunhyuk menimpali dengan tawa. Perihal Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bertengkar memang banyak terjadi akhir-akhir ini dan selalu berakhir happy ending. Bukan hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih?" kata Kyuhyun saat panggilannya akhirnya terhubung ke Sungmin.

"Kukira kau marah padaku," balas Sungmin dengan suara pelan.

Kyuhyun tidak menyangka Sungmin akan mengatakan itu. Ia jadi menyesal berkata dingin diawal tadi. "Aku tidak, maksudku, aku iya. Aku marah. Tunggu...maksudku..."

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar Sungmin mendesah berat.

"Kau marah padaku? Maafkan aku kalau begitu. ...Nah, aku mengantuk. Aku tidur duluan ya. Jalja, Kyuh–"

"TUNGGU," potong Kyuhyun cepat.

"SiapalakilakidiSummerSnowyangkaupelukkemarin?

"Apa? Bicara dengan perlahan. Aku tidak mengerti."

Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mulai bicara, "SiapayangkaupelukdiSummerSnow?"

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tidak mengerti kau bicara apa. Tolong gunakan bahasa korea. Aku hanya menangkap kata-kata Summer Snow," balas Sungmin dengan nada yang melembut di akhir.

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu. Cepat pulang," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya. Sepertinya ia hanya akan ribut dengan Sungmin kalau menanyakan tentang laki-laki mencurigakan itu.

Sungmin tertawa diujung sana. Ia bersyukur Kyuhyun tidak marah padanya. "Aku juga sangaaaaat merindukanmu. Aku pasti pulang secepatnya," katanya dengan nada manis.

"Pulang besok?"

"Kyu~" balas Sungmin gerah. Ia tahu dirinya terikat jadwal dan tidak bisa pulang sembarangan. Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan tawa.

"Hyung, jangan melakukan hal yang aneh di Jepang ya." Kyuhyun mulai memperingati Sungmin.

"Tentu." Sungmin tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum setiap kali mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Jangan peluk-peluk orang sembarangan ya."

"Oke." Sungmin memang tidak akan melakukannya diluar perannya.

"Jangan lirik-lirik orang lain di panggung ya."

"Tidak mungkin tidak melirik, Kyu. Aku pasti melirik orang lain," balas Sungmin menolak.

"Kalau begitu, jangan menyentuhkan telunjukmu dengan telunjuk laki-laki mencurigakan di panggung ya."

"Eh?" Menangkap sesuatu, Sungmin baru sadar arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun. Jadi, daritadi Kyuhyun...

"Kyuhyun, kau–"

Terlambat. Kyuhyun memutus panggilannya.

'Dia cemburu... dan malu,' batin Sungmin tidak percaya. Kyuhyun yang sekarang berbeda dengan Kyuhyun beberapa tahun yang lalu saat sedang cemburu. 'Ia sekarang lebih sabar dan bisa mengontrol emosinya. Hebat,' pikir Sungmin lagi. Oh, seandainya Sungmin tahu apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada laptop Siwon.

Sungmin dengan cepat merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan kembali menghubungi Kyuhyun. Akan sangat menyenangkan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa tadi tiba-tiba putus?" kata Sungmin memancing.

"Kurasa sinyalnya buruk. Minnie-hyung."

"Tadi aku menangkap aura cemburu dari seseorang."

"Benarkah? Auranya dari arah mana?"

"Sepertinya dari korea. Apa di sekitarmu ada yang sedang cemburu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia tahu Sungmin membahas dirinya. "Sepertinya begitu. Bisa kau jelaskan ciri-ciri orang yang sedang cemburu itu? Mungkin aku tahu."

"Dia...tampan, suaranya sangat menawan dan menyenangkan seperti cokelat. Dia bukan tipe penyabar, pecinta game, dan barusan orang itu mengatakan dia merindukanku sampai tiga kali dan menyuruhku pulang besok." Sungmin dan jawaban riangnya membuat Kyuhyun geli sendiri. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka lakukan?

Kyuhyun membanting tubuh lelahnya ke kasur. "Kurasa aku kenal orangnya. Mau kusampaikan sesuatu padanya?"

"Kau mau menyampaikannya? Katakan padanya untuk tidak cemburu dan mengkawatirkanku. Dan maaf karena aku tidak mungkin pulang besok. Dan katakan padanya, karena aku sangat merindukannya, aku tidak akan melirik yang lain."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Minimi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan hubungi aku besok. Kau tahu? Aku butuh suaramu setiap hari."

"Aku akan meneleponmu besok malam. Sekarang, nyanyikan lagu barumu, Kyu. Atau mungkin, kau bisa ceritakan bagaimana penampilan pertamamu di Music Bank hari ini."

Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa dilihat Sungmin. "Nyamankan dirimu di kasur, Hyung," katanya sebelum memulai cerita.

Dan malam Sungmin ditutup dengan suara kecupan manis dari Kyuhyun.

"Mimpi indah, Hyung..."

.

.

.

**THE END**

**Kaki Sungmin yang kayak dibekam(?) itu yang bikin ff ini tercipta. Semoga Lee Sungmin cepet sembuh dan bisa beraktifitas dengan normal lagi.**

**Yah, eniwei, endingnya emang rada maksa tapi intinya begitu ya xD **

**Walaupun ff bergenre aneh ini tetap aneh sampe akhir, dan diketik tanpa edit dan proses pengetikan yang super kilat, tolong reviewnya~ Makasih banyaaak.**


End file.
